


Потеря и обретение

by Catwolf



Series: Незабытая любовь [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: После того, как Микки и Йен, получившие пожизненный срок, погибли при попытке побега из тюрьмы, Лип и Мэнди пытаются жить дальше...





	Потеря и обретение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Чистое небо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158783) by [Rabbits_Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers). 



> "То, что можно исправить" я писал один, "Чистое небо" мы писали вдвоём с соавтором (рассказ выложен под совместным ником), но в целом все эти тексты взаимосвязаны :)

— Мэнди?.. Мэндс? Ты здесь? Блядь, нихуя не видно…  
Лип спотыкается о торчащий из насыпи камень, чуть не падает. Коснувшись рукой земли и с трудом удержавшись на ногах, начинает карабкаться дальше.  
— Здесь, — наконец отвечает сверху голос Мэнди. — Тебе помочь?  
— Да я уже, — почти взобравшись на насыпь, Лип снова оступается, и тонкие, но сильные пальцы тут же хватают его за предплечье.  
— Давай руку. Держись.  
Вскарабкавшись, Лип молча садится рядом с Мэнди. Касается плечом плеча и только сейчас понимает, что на девушке ничего нет, кроме майки без рукавов.  
— Тебе не холодно? Хотя и мне нечего снять, одна футболка… А хочешь, сниму? Я так посижу, без ничего.  
— Не надо, — тихо отвечает Мэнди. — Мне не холодно.  
На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина. Вдалеке сияют разноцветные огни Чикаго.  
Рядом слышится бульканье жидкости. Лип вглядывается в темноте и замечает у Мэнди в руке бутылку — отблеск далёких фонарей ложится на стекло.  
— Решила напиться так, чтобы я не видел? — негромко спрашивает он.  
Мэнди поворачивает голову. Теперь слышен и запах алкоголя — у неё изо рта.  
— Так ведь лучше, да? — она тоже не повышает голоса, и по тону совсем не похоже, чтобы выпивка на неё подействовала. — Ну… тебе ведь не стоит видеть, как другие пьют… чтобы самому не сорваться…  
Лип прерывисто вздыхает. Немудрено, что Мэнди захотелось напиться. Немудрено, что напиться не получается.  
И мудрено, что он сам до сих пор не напился. Не сорвался.  
Чёртовы Йен и Микки. Чёртовы…  
Хули им было бежать из проклятой тюрьмы? Впрочем, нет, это как раз понятно — никому не охота мотать пожизненный срок… Но хули они сразу же не умотали куда-нибудь за границу? Хули было задерживаться на один проклятый день — ради блядского дня рождения блядской Дебби? Разве нельзя было написать потом ей — и им всем — оттуда, где их уже не могли бы достать, где они были бы в безопасности?  
Хули они…  
В глазах щипет, но плакать не получается. Чёртов день, самый худший день в жизни всех Галлагеров и, вероятно, всех Милковичей, раз за разом проматывается перед глазами — словно поставленное на повтор видео. И нажать на паузу никак не выходит.  
На Микки и Йена вышли копы… они бежали прямо с грёбаного дня рождения…  
Говорят, Йена подстрелили случайно. Хрен их знает, легавых, случайно ли — может, им дали установку не особо стараться брать живыми, проще ведь пристрелить двух пожизненных, чем ловить… меньше мороки…  
Но так или иначе, Йена подстрелили — а Микки сам вышел с его телом под пули.  
Может, Микки ещё мог сбежать. Без Йена.  
А может, и нет.  
В любом случае, без Йена он не захотел ничего — ни пытаться сбежать, ни жить. Копы говорили, что в конце он даже не отстреливался.  
Лип был не удивлён.  
Они прибежали туда всей толпой. Дебби прорвалась через окружение; её, разумеется, пытались удержать, но она продолжала орать: «Там мой брат!», и в итоге копы, похоже, махнули рукой.  
Да и какая им, блядь, разница, чёртовым легавым. Йен и Микки, лежавшие в обнимку на асфальте, в растекавшейся из-под них кровавой луже, всё равно оба были безнадёжно мертвы.  
Дебби, громко рыдая, подбежала к ним. Осторожно откатила в сторону Микки, ничком лежавшего на груди Йена, тормошила обоих, обнимала, кричала что-то ещё…  
Мэнди замахнулась кулаком на ближайшего из копов; Лип едва успел схватить её сзади за запястья и прижать руки к бокам. Она пыталась вырваться, крыла полицейских отборнейшим матом, а он, хоть и мечтал сделать то же, сбивчиво, но настойчиво объяснял — офицер, пожалуйста, поймите, она не в себе, там её брат… там наши братья… один — её брат, другой — мой… и её лучший друг…  
К счастью, арестовывать за попытку нападения на полицейского при исполнении Мэнди не стали. Возможно, копы и впрямь понимали.  
Наконец Мэнди затихла, и Липу удалось увести её, а Карлу — Дебби. Оставив их всех и убедившись, что Мэнди больше не собирается нарываться и делать глупости, он с тяжёлым сердцем вернулся обратно. Кто-то из них должен был поговорить с полицией о том, чтобы забрать тела погибших, и Лип, хоть и совершенно не чувствовал себя способным на осмысленные действия, понимал, что заняться этим придётся ему — как старшему. Да, офицер, я хочу поговорить об обоих. Да, о Микки Милковиче тоже. Офицер, его сестра сейчас не в состоянии… Да, пожалуйста, позвольте мне договориться об обоих телах. Мы все вместе росли. Его сестра подпишет потом все бумаги, но сейчас — вы же понимаете…  
Копы понимали. Или сделали вид.  
Или им самим больше хотелось разговаривать с Липом, чем с Мэнди.  
— Я спокойно смотрю, как другие пьют, — говорит Лип в темноте. — Слушай… дай мне. Глотнуть.  
— Ну вот, — в голосе Мэнди слышатся сердитые нотки. — Я поэтому сюда и ушла. Нельзя же тебе.  
— Можно один раз, — Мэнди всё ещё медлит, и Лип, вздохнув, накрывает её запястье ладонью. — Мэндс. Я не сорвусь, честно. Я… ну вот как сегодня — трезвым?  
— Никак, блядь, — Мэнди снова отхлёбывает из горла и протягивает бутылку Липу. — Слушай… ты прости. Что тебе пришлось… одному… за тела… Блядь, — она громко всхлипывает, и Лип обнимает её за плечи. — Не за тела. Нахуй. За Микки и Йена. Они — Микки и Йен. Не тела.  
— Да, — Лип коротко прижимается сухими губами к виску Мэнди, отстраняется, делает из бутылки большой глоток. Алкоголь огнём растекается по жилам, согревает, утешает, примиряет с действительностью. — Не тела. А я… да ничего. Договорился. Завтра подпишешь, что надо.  
Недолгое молчание. Бутылка переходит из рук в руки.  
— Я звонил Фионе, — говорит Лип. — Она обещала приехать. На похороны.  
— Она всё ещё с Джимми? — спрашивает Мэнди. Слёз в её голосе больше нет.  
— Да. Теперь он доктор Джеймс, хули… Доктор Джеймс Лишман. Даже не верится, — Лип хмыкает, качает головой и благодаря выпитой водке почти не вспоминает о том, что когда-то из них всех именно он считался наиболее, блядь, перспективным и подающим надежды. — Фиона говорит, они собираются пожениться.  
— Ты рассказывал, что когда у неё сорвалась свадьба, она надевала белое платье, — голос Мэнди звучит странно задумчиво, почти мягко. — Материнское.  
— Ага, — подтверждает Лип. — Надевала. Сказала, кстати, что больше не наденет. Неприятные, дескать, ассоциации, после Шона. Я ей — а в чём тогда? Она — надену просто красивое коктейльное… Чёрт, — он снова прикладывает бутылку к губам. — Микки с Йеном… а мы — о свадьбе Фионы…  
— Вот уж точно бы они не хотели, чтобы мы все теперь в трауре ходили, — чуть резче, чем следовало бы, говорит Мэнди. — И чтобы Фиона замуж не выходила.  
— Да. Я ей тоже так сказал. Она заикнулась — дескать, теперь, наверное, отложим свадьбу… Я сказал — не откладывайте. Йен бы этого не хотел.  
— Не хотел бы, — соглашается Мэнди. — А она заслужила. Фиона. Свадьбу. Сколько лет этого мудака ждала.  
Лип опять берёт у неё бутылку, пальцы на секунду соприкасаются. Возникает странное ощущение, что последние слова Мэнди — совсем не про Фиону и Джимми.  
Водка, что ли, подействовала…  
— Ну, — говорит он, только чтобы что-то сказать. — Она его не ждала, в общем-то. Хотя… в душе, может, и ждала. Не знаю. Она никогда о нём не говорила, пока он снова не приехал. А мы не спрашивали.  
— Ждала, — уверенно говорит Мэнди. — Оно… если любишь, всегда ждёшь. Необязательно чёртову верность хранить. Всё равно ждёшь. Потому что.  
Лип молчит.  
Хочется сказать очень многое. Хочется сказать, что он тоже ждал Мэнди, когда та уезжала из Чикаго.  
Но — говорить вроде и незачем, правда? Они же снова вместе. К Йену и Микки на свиданки вместе ходили, те над ними подшучивали. Так чего говорить… лишнее.  
Когда они снова сошлись, Мэнди оставила проституцию. Потратила отложенные деньги на курсы стилиста, устроилась на работу в салон красоты. Дебби ещё подбадривала — правильно, дескать, это твоё, помнишь, как ты меня в детстве учила макияж делать?  
В детстве Мэнди была для Дебби кумиром. Примером для подражания. Лип это помнит — как и опасения Фионы, что Мэнди может научить Дебби не только хорошему.  
Фиона боялась зря. В тех ошибках, которые в итоге насовершала Дебби, виновата была точно не Мэнди — и не её пример. По крайней мере, Мэнди всегда ратовала за предохранение в сексе.  
— Белое платье, — снова непривычные мягкие нотки в голосе Мэнди. — Я когда-то мечтала. Замуж. В белом платье. Хотя мне от матери никакого приданого и не перешло — они с отцом просто расписались, когда она совершеннолетия достигла.  
Бутылка пуста. Огни Чикаго сияют вдалеке, голое плечо Мэнди касается его плеча.  
— Мэндс, — говорит Лип, и голос звучит хрипло. — А давай.  
— Давай — что? — короткий смешок. — Трахнемся на насыпи?  
— Нет, — он поспешно мотает головой, тоже смеётся — и слышит в собственном смехе неловкость. — Давай поженимся. И ты будешь в белом платье. Длинном, красивом.  
От наступившей тишины звенит в ушах.  
— Напился, — наконец говорит Мэнди — резко и горько. — Я слышала — бывших алкоголиков быстро развозит…  
— Мэндс! — Лип разворачивается к ней всем телом, хватает за плечи, вглядывается в поблёскивающие в темноте глаза. — Мэнди! Я не пьян, слышишь? Давай. Правда.  
Так странно. Почему он предлагает ей это только сейчас — после гибели Микки и Йена?  
Наверное, им было бы смешно. Может, они и смеются над ними сейчас — хрен его знает, что там видишь, с того света.  
— Потому что они погибли? — почти выплёвывает Мэнди, словно прочитав его мысли. — Микки и Йен? Потому что мне типа больно и одиноко? Похуй. Я справлюсь, правда. А мы… мы и так вместе.  
Лип её не выпускает. Продолжает смотреть в едва различимое в темноте лицо.  
— Я тебя люблю, — слова падают в ночь, повисают в воздухе. — Давай поженимся, правда.  
— Я ведь припомню, — тихо говорит Мэнди, и Лип чувствует, что она начинает улыбаться. — Наутро. Не надейся, что забуду.  
— Я тоже не забуду, — он поднимает руку, касается ладонью её щеки. — Давай. И белое платье, и…  
— Дорогое, небось, — задумчиво хмыкает Мэнди. — Платье.  
— Похуй. Напрокат возьмём. На один день. Зачем оно потом в шкафу, правда? Но ты в нём будешь. Запомним. Сфотографируемся. Давай?..  
Он не собирался упрашивать, но последнее слово звучит почти умоляюще.  
— Давай, — говорит Мэнди. Секунду-другую Липу кажется, что она не всерьёз — наверное, как только что казалось и ей, когда он предложил, — но потом она вскидывает руки ему на плечи и наконец-то смеётся искренне. — Давай.  
Лип тоже смеётся. Они целуются, и он думает, что так, как с Мэнди, ему не было ни с кем. Никогда. С другими — если и хорошо, то… всё равно не так.  
— Помнишь, мы сидели так же, когда я пришёл просить у тебя прощения? — неожиданно спрашивает он. — Тогда… давно? Помнишь?  
— Помню, — Мэнди снова целует его. — Ты зажёг для меня фейерверки. Было очень красиво.  
И Йен с Микки были живы…  
— Они живы, — вдруг говорит Лип. Поднимается на ноги, тянет за собой Мэнди, прижимает к груди. — Они всегда будут живы. Блядь, всегда! — продолжая обнимать Мэнди, он поворачивается в сторону города и кричит. Так, словно кто-то готов оспорить его слова.  
— Всегда, — Мэнди плачет и смеётся, её руки, обвивающие его талию, согревают теплом сквозь футболку. — И… — она притихает, — они теперь свободны. Так или иначе. И вместе. Всё равно вместе.  
— Да, — так же тихо отвечает Лип и снова целует её в висок. — И мы тоже вместе.  
Мерцают и переливаются огни. Дыхание Мэнди касается его шеи.  
И Йен с Микки — где-то там, где их не разглядеть сквозь мерцающую темноту.  
Вместе. Свободные. Счастливые. Больше не мотающие пожизняк.  
Наверное, тоже смеются и целуются…  
— Пошли домой? — тихо спрашивает Лип и крепче прижимает Мэнди к себе.  
— Да, — отвечает она. — Да, пошли. Поздно уже. И холодно.  
Они спускаются с насыпи.  
И за потерей следует обретение.


End file.
